Golden Bloon (BTD5 Mobile)
The Golden Bloon is an event and a Bloon type in Bloons TD 5 Mobile. It was added on September 16, 2016. When the event is available, a Golden Bloon is displayed on the map selection screen and clicking in leads the player to the map where the Golden Bloon is actually available. When the message is shown, it has the two yellow triangles with exclamation mark on the top screen and the text "WARNING" and middle screen says "Golden Bloon Detected!". And the bottom screen shows the icon of Red Camo Bloon, Ceramic Bloon and Lead Bloon. While playing the map, the Golden Bloon appears once between rounds 30 and 40. It moves the opposite direction than regular Bloons on the track (i.e. it goes reverse when the track is not played as reverse and vice versa) and regardless whatever difficulty. It has the properties of a Ceramic, Camo, and Lead Bloon, moves as fast as a Pink Bloon, and has much more health. After many hits, the Bloon pops and releases a reward. The Golden Bloon's rewards are Monkey Money and an Agent, with more Monkey Money awarded on higher difficulties. After the round where the Golden Bloon appeared (no matter if it was popped or it leaked), it moves to a different map where it is available after 4 hours. If you miss the Golden Bloon and restart the map (in an attempt to get a second chance), it will not reappear. Properties *Takes 300 hits to pop *Has Lead, Camo, and Ceramic properties **Can be affected by Distraction **Presumably ineffective against Whirlwind or Downdraft effects **Can be decamoized **Can be frozen by Ice Towers and glued by Glue Gunners *Moves as fast as a Pink Bloon *Also has MOAB-class properties **Cannot be sucked in without Super Wide Funnel **Immune to Bloon Trap **Stunnable by Cripple MOAB Strategies *A 2/x Spike Factory can pop a Golden Bloon as it ignores the Camo and Lead property and deals at concentrated damage to the bloon. *A 3/x Spike Factory deals 6x more damage to the Golden Bloon per spike pile, as spiked balls have twice the popping capacity (20 pops as opposed to 10) and deals triple damage to Ceramics. *You can also treat this as a DDT and use the same strategies as that. *MOAB Takedown and MOAB Assassin Ability will pop the Golden Bloon instantly *A 3/2 Ninja can use distraction to continuously send it back, assuming no other bloons get in the way, and it has to be under a X/3 monkey village. **Obviously, a 4/2 ninja would work even better. *Low level ice towers with a supporting monkey village or meerkat for camo can be used to stall the Golden Bloon. It increases the chances of other towers hitting the golden bloon and damaging it. *Use the Sub's Submerge and Support upgrade to permanently reveal its camo Trivia * Ceramics in Mastery Mode used to be upgraded to Golden Bloons instead of M.O.A.B.s, due to a glitch, as it was though that Golden Bloons are one rank higher than ceramics, but under M.O.A.B.s, this was also present in Random Missions that increase Bloon ranks. ** If it leaked, it would take away 300 lives instead of none, usually causing an instant Game Over without additional lives. * This is similar to the Dark Dirigible Titan but is not a MOAB-class Bloon. * If this leaks, the player will not lose any lives. * These can be destroyed in one shot with a Super Monkey Storm. * The cheapest way to destroy the Golden Bloon without using Agents is by putting a Spike Factory by the end and upgrading to White Hot Spikes. * If you look very closely at an in-game Golden Bloon, you can see camo patterns on it. * 3/2 Heli-Pilot (Razor Rotors with Enhanced IFR Instruments) can destroy Golden Bloons, but not recommended since these have fast speed. * The Golden Bloon appears to have the vulnerabilities of a M.O.A.B. Class Bloon, as it is affected by Cripple MOAB, and only a Bloonchipper with Super Wide Funnel is capable of vacuuming it in. *There is a glitch where if the player collected the Golden Bloon rewards offline, then the Agents section shows the updated Monkey Money and Agents count but reverts back to the pre-collected state once quitted the level. This does not happen when online. Gallery Golden Bloon Warning Message.png|Golden Bloon Warning Message Golden Bloon Popped BTD5.png|Golden Bloon Popped, rewarding the player with Monkey Money and Agents. Untitled-1.png|Close-up view of the golden bloon. (Note the camo patterns on it.) FullSizeRender.jpg AgentsBox.png|Box that the Golden Bloon drops when defeated. More golden pop.png|Another instance of destroyed Golden Bloon rewards Category:Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Additions Category:Bloons TD Bloons